Vocal?
by NaYool
Summary: "Belajar vocal? Aku?" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol tak sabar untuk segera latihan.


"Belajar vocal? Aku?"

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bingung, tak percaya, takut, horror. Semuanya menjadi satu, yang jelas muka Chanyeol sangat tak enak untuk dilihat saat ini.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" bingung Jongin, sahabatnya sekaligus musuhnya disekolah.

"Kau mengejekku atau bagaimana? Siapa yang mendaftarkanku menjadi peserta lomba paduan suara untuk festival antar sekolah bulan depan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum manis membuat gadis-gadis yang ada dikelas itu berteriak heboh. Entahlah, bagi mereka Jongin terlihat sangat imut saat tersenyum manis. Bagi mereka mungkin seperti itu, tapi bagi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak. Karena Chanyeol ingin membunuh Jongin dan memutilasi mayatnya saat ini juga.

Ya, Chanyeol tersulut emosi.

"Kau mengerjaiku!" raung Chanyeol yang disambut tawa oleh Jongin.

"Hahahaha. Kita impas bukan? Kau dengan sangat baiknya mendaftarkanku menjadi peserta drama. Dan sekarang aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Bukankah aku sangat baik?"

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Ia mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan stress yang disebabkan oleh kebaikan Jongin. Chanyeol ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kau kan tahu aku sangat payah dalam vocal, suaraku sama sekali tak mendukung. Aku hanya menguasai gitar dan piano. Tapi kenapa kau mendaftarkanku, Jongin-ah?" rengek Chanyeol sambil membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan lengan.

Jongin hanya terkikik geli. Hatinya puas sekali bisa mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau pikir aku juga menguasai akting hah? Aku juga payah dalam akting, aku hanya menguasai dance dan kau sangat tahu itu. Tapi kau dengan seenak telinga lebarmu mendaftarkanku menjadi peserta drama. Good job."

Chanyeol bangun dari acara menenggelamkan wajah dilipatan lengan. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tajam, yang ditatap hanya memberikan tatapan dingin.

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

Jongin tertawa mengejek. Chanyeol memang ajaib bukan?

"Berterima kasih karena nanti aku akan dipermalukan? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ucapan terima kasih dengan tendangan. Bagaimana? Kau tergiur?"

Chanyeol meringis membayangkan menerima tendangan dari Jongin. Jongin memang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya tapi kekuatannya melebihi Chanyeol. Jongin pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo asal kalian tahu. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin mendapat tendangan karena Chanyeol masih menyayangi wajahnya.

"Jangan kejam begitu. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Aku tak tahu."

Chanyeol memandang remeh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo kan jadi peserta drama juga. Kau tidak senang hah?"

"Aku senang. Tapi lebih baik kalau aku tak ikut saja. Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku."

"Justru aku memikirkan perasaanmu makanya aku mendaftarkanmu. Kau jadi bisa mendekatinya tanpa perlu takut keduluan Suho sunbae."

"Apa dia akan terkesan saat melihat akting burukku? Yang ada justru dia akan menganggapku aneh. Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi dia lebih dulu menjauhiku karena menganggapku aneh. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada Suho sunbae lebih dulu mengajak Kyungsoo kencan."

Chanyeol terdiam, tampak berfikir. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

""Apa?" kesal Jongin.

"Aku tak sampai berpikir sejauh itu."

Jongin mendengus kesal lalu mengambil ponselnya dan bermain game. Bermain game merupakan cara yang cukup ampuh bagi Kim Jongin saat ia mulai merasa kesal dan ingin membunuh Chanyeol.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur."

"Aku tak mungkin ikut latihan vocal nanti. Aku malu."

"Kau pikir aku juga tak malu."

"Pelatih drama tak segalak pelatih vocal. Itu yang tadi sempat kudengar."

"Lebih baik dimarahi pelatih daripada malu didepan gebetan."

Chanyeol mencibir Jongin. Tak habis pikir kenapa Jongin begitu menjaga image didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanyalah namja aneh yang pendiam dan galak, sama sekali tak menarik bahkan untuk dilihat.

"Aku tak mau latihan. Aku takut kena pukul."

"Kau tak malu pada tinggimu yang seperti tiang itu?"

"Aku tak peduli. Sungguh aku takut, Jongin-ah."

Jongin diam tak merespon. Game lebih menarik baginya daripada ocehan Chanyeol.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Jongin."

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kau mau mendapat nilai buruk disetiap mata pelajaran? Kita sudah mendaftar tapi mengundurkan diri sama saja cari mati."

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah. Bayang-bayang mendapat nilai buruk dan omelan kedua orang tua serta noonanya terlintas diotaknya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, itu tak boleh terjadi. Begitulah batin Chanyeol berteriak.

"Tapi….."

"Park Chanyeol. Ayo latihan sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh pada seorang gadis yang berkali-kali memanggil nama Chanyeol. Padahal bangku Chanyeol dan Jongin ada diurutan depan tapi mata gadis itu menjelajahi isi kelas. Sepertinya ia tak tahu rupa milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri menghampiri gadis itu lalu berdehem.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Gadis itu sedikit mendesis kesal karena ia harus mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Ayo latihan sekarang."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Ia ingin menangis rasanya.

"Se… sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menyeret lengan Chanyeol menuju ruang klub music. Meski Chanyeol sering masuk keruangan itu karena Chanyeol juga dari klub music, tapi rasanya berbeda. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan merasa dipermalukan dan mendapat omelan pelatih vocal.

"Hei?"

Gadis itu menoleh saat Chanyeol mencolek lengannya.

"Iya?"

"Apa pelatih vocalnya benar-benar galak?"

"Setahuku dia memang galak. Dia dari sekolah lain."

"Maksudmu dia guru seni dari sekolah lain?"

"Tidak, dia satu angkatan dengan kita. Tapi karena dia memiliki kemampuan vocal yang bagus jadi dia diminta untuk mengajar vocal untuk peserta paduan suara."

Chanyeol terkejut. Pelatih vocalnya seusia dengannya?

"Hebat sekali dia."

"Memang, kita sudah terlambat. Ayo."

Gadis itu berlari dengan masih menyeret lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rupa dari pelatih vocalnya itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa bentuknya." Batin Chanyeol sambil membayangkan wajah pelatihnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan ruang klub music. Chanyeol makin berdebar dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin lari pulang kerumahnya sambil memeluk erat kaki sang ibu.

Gadis itu membuka pintu lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol lagi. Saat telah didalam ruangan, Chanyeol merasal lututnya lemas. Didepannya ada sepuluh siswa yang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Lalu ada seorang namja berdiri yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah pelatih vocalnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup, bayangan tentang pelatih vocalnya yang galak dan berwajah seram hinggap diotaknya. Lihat saja penampilan pelatih vocal itu, memakai celana jeans yang warnanya memudar, memakai hoodie yang dibagian punggung bergambar tengkorak kepala manusia, sepatu kets yang bergambar simbol bajak laut. Chanyeol sangat takut kali ini.

"Eommaaaa…. Help meeeee…" raung Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Sesal gadis itu lalu membungkuk setelah berjarak dua langkah dibelakang sang pelatih vocal.

Chanyeol ikut membungkuk dengan wajah gugup luar biasa.

Pelatih vocal itu membalikkan badan lalu menatap dua makhluk yang ada didepannya. Chanyeol tertegun sampai tak sadar mulutnya terbuka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru masuk."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya berdesir saat mendengar suaranya. Chanyeol menatap pelatih vocal didepannya dari mulai atas dan bawah. Chanyeol tak habis pikir pelatih vocalnya ini tak seseram yang ia duga. Wajahnya sangat manis dan suaranya sangat lembut ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Apa dia manusia? Aku tak yakin Tuhan memberiku seorang bidadari karena aku bukan seorang hamba yang baik." Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap pelatih vocal itu penuh arti.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri hanya pada kalian. Aku sebelumnya sudah memperkenalkan diriku pada yang lainnya. Aku seperti artis saja harus memperkenalkan diriku pada publik. Hahaha."

Chanyeol seperti mau mimisan setelah mendengar suara tawa pelatih vocal itu yang renyah-renyah tapi manis. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat gila.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Pelatih vocal itu, Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pada Chanyeol saja tapi Chanyeol saja yang menganggap ruangan ini hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja mulai sesi awal. Karena kau memang tergabung dikelompok vocal maka aku tak meragukan kemampuan vocalmu." Ucap Baekhyun pada gadis disebelah Chanyeol.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan duduk bersila dengan peserta paduan suara yang lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali lalu menarik tudung hoodienya dari kepala karena merasa panas. Dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa bagi Chanyeol. Hanya melihat rambut halus Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa bernafsu untuk menciumi rambut Baekhyun.

"Silahkan bernyanyi. Cukup dua bait lagu saja. Lagu apa saja, terserah kau."

Chanyeol berdehem lalu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Ia merasa gugup lagi kali ini, suaranya sama sekali tidak bagus. Menyanyikan lagu manapun itu tak akan merubah kualitas suaranya. Tapi dua detik kemudian dia mengeluarkan smirk yang dipelajarinya dari Jongin.

Dengan semangat Chanyeol bernyanyi, sebenarnya bukan bernyanyi tapi lebih tepat disebut berteriak. Ya, Chanyeol berteriak menyanyikan lagu EXO yang berjudul Promise.

Peserta paduan suara yang lain menertawakan Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak merasa kesal ataupun marah. Karena mendengar tawa Baekhyun entah kenapa menjadi candu untuknya.

"Suaramu berat sekali. Astaga…"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu, padahal Baekhyun tak berniat memujinya.

"Tapi suaramu unik. Karakter paduan suara kelompok ini akan lebih berwarna nanti. Kau hanya perlu berlatih. Oya, siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol? Oke, kita akan berlatih setiap hari. Tiap pulang sekolah ya? Aku minta maaf mungkin kau akan merasa keberatan karena kau harus lebih banyak berlatih daripada peserta yang lain. Jadi kita akan lebih sering bertemu. Tapi demi nama baik sekolahmu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Inilah yang ia inginkan, menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol tak sabar untuk segera latihan.

Ya, Chanyeol akan mentraktir Jongin bermain game di game center sepulang sekolah nanti. Chanyeol bersumpah akan memeluk dan mencium Jongin saat bertemu nanti.

.

.

Sf absurd muncul lagi kkkk

Ini terinspirasi sama iklan seprit wkwk


End file.
